


泥塑段子-喂奶

by shirleysmile



Series: 【肯尼斯】抱猫的人【搞辛泥塑】 [1]
Category: Kenneth Williams: Fantabulosa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: 俄狄浦斯情节，轻度恋母





	泥塑段子-喂奶

年下虽然矮（并不），边艹边吃奶（并不）

俄狄浦斯，恋圌乳

安德鲁是个细心又懂得观察的木匠，很快就摸清了肯尼斯喜欢什么体圌位。

——最传统的传教士体位。

而且最好把他的腿抬起来压在胸前——肯尼斯柔软得像个孩子，大腿都快能碰到白腻腻的胸乳了，简直不像个成年男人。然后再用手臂将他圈住，高大得像座山似的木匠紧紧裹着他，下面狠狠地撞，很快肯尼斯就满脸潮红浑身发热地软成一滩。

当被允许在家里过夜后，安德鲁意识到，肯尼斯睡觉时往往是以僵硬地面朝上躺在床上开始，但当睡着后会不由自主地挨过来，把脸埋进安德鲁火热的胸口，即使闷得满脸潮红也不愿意出来。木匠的胸肌十分傲人，弹性十足，鼓鼓囊囊的，肯尼斯像个没吃够奶的孩子似的揽着他的腰，把高挺的鼻梁埋进他的沟里，脸在紧致放松时软软的肌肉上磨蹭——这时他才睡得最安稳。

但睡醒之后，高傲敏感的喜剧演员看都不看木匠漂亮的胸肌一眼，并且拒绝承认他胸口湿漉漉亮晶晶的口水是他蹭上去的，敏感得简直一点就炸。安德鲁只是好脾气地笑笑，抽了张纸将胸口的口水擦掉，没有错过肯尼斯通红的耳尖，像神经质的兔子。

晚上，安德鲁强健有力的臂膀裹住瘦弱的肯尼斯，故意将丰满的胸肌往他脸上磨。肯尼斯羞到满脸通红，声音破碎地呵斥他滚开，但木匠轻而易举地压制住喜剧演员激烈的挣扎，像狮子在随意拨弄小雀。更过分的是他捧起乳根，将小小一粒的褐色奶尖和一小朵乳晕喂到肯尼斯嘴边，边撞边问要不要吃奶呀宝贝？妈咪喂你吃奶好吗？

肯尼斯看着长得如同希腊雕塑似的英俊男人挺着丰满的胸肌，要喂他“吃奶”，下身像狮子似的弄得人又快又爽，这种奇异的反差让喜剧演员整个身子都软了，心头荡漾着又想哭又眷恋的感觉。最后还是被☀️得爽到头脑昏沉，捧着木匠的奶子吮得津津有味，乖乖地张着腿让他在里面搅得人舒服得想哭。

最后的结局就是，肯尼斯吃饭的时候都爱不释手地玩安德鲁的奶圌子，揪着小尖尖拨弄个不停，看到安德鲁变暗的眼神会兴奋又紧张，好几次都被安德鲁发现已经硬了。  
或者被抱起来靠在奶圌子里看电视或者看书，想起来了就要揉一把身后男人的奶圌子，要么就是转过头舔舔小奶尖。小心翼翼地抬眼观察木匠的反应，被摸头之后会很得意的露出笑容，像只洋洋得意的猫咪。

安德鲁在肯尼斯家从不穿上衣，因为有次穿了T恤使得肯尼斯玩奶圌子很不方便被瞪了一眼。

真的非常酒池肉林了。

直到安德鲁戏谑地向他展示自己大了一圈的奶尖和乳晕，并且说现在穿T恤都磨得又麻又疼，可能需要去买个奶罩，肯尼斯脸红得要滴血，傲慢又急切地表示谁喜欢你的奶圌子，只是觉得你被玩得很舒服才那么做，别烦人了。

但因为已经养成了习惯，晚上睡觉时还是会埋圌胸。某天早晨肯尼斯被闷醒了，迷迷糊糊地从木匠的胸口抬起头，看到安德鲁在熹微灰意的晨光里垂着浓密的睫毛，浅灰色的眸子柔和又耐心地看着他，嘴角挂着温和的笑意。

肯尼斯好像沐浴在暖意融融的幽蓝海水里。没有悲伤，也没有恐惧，只有温暖。


End file.
